Liberata
| image = | aliases = | continuity = Defiance | category = | status = | homeworld = | stellar system = | galaxy = | body type = | lifespan = | height = | weight = | limbs = 4 | eyes = 2 | fingers = 10 | toes = 10 | special adaptations = | language = | sub-groups = | representatives = Varus Soleptor | affiliations = Votan Collective | allies = | enemies = | 1st = Defiance (VG) }} Liberata are a fictional alien race featured in the Defiance multimedia franchise. They were first seen in the Defiance video game, published by Trion Worlds and Human Head Studios. They are also one of the seven established races of the Votan collective as featured in the Defiance television series on Syfy. Although a few Liberata have been featured throughout the series, the most well-known among them are Bertie and Jered Kikema. Description The Liberata are one of the seven alien races of the Votan Collective that came to Earth seeking to terraform a new home for themselves. They are intelligent, humanoid beings, that are short in stature. They breathe nitrogen rather than oxygen, but generall exposure to an oxygen rich environment does not appear to harm them. Concentrated doses of oxygen however are lethal. To the unwary eye, sexual dimorphism makes it difficult to distinguish gender between male and female. Joshua Nolan made note of this after he told the story of how the principal of a school gave him a kiss and he couldn't determine the gender of the Liberata that kissed him. In the town of Defiance, there are two Liberata of note. One is Bertie, who is a surly house servant employed by Rafe McCawley. The other is Jered Kikema, who was a bartender at the NeedWant for seven years up until the time of his death in 2046. of note ; Bertie: Bertie is a male Liberata and is a gruff and surly man. He is the personal house servant to Rafe McCawley and is usually seen puttering about the McCawley residence, cleaning up after meals or serving drinks. ; Elfonz: Elfonz was a male Liberata who lived in Defiance. A down-on-his luck individual, he was one of three Votans who lived in the back alleys of the town, living off the meat of barbecued rats. He chaffed at the notion of people like Stahma Tarr - a terrorist and a traitor - living in a lavish home while others were forced to live in squalor. The Omec known as Kindzi came into the back alley and slaughtered Elfonz and his two compatriots. His severed head was discovered shortly thereafter by Joshua Nolan and Irisa Nyira. Defiance: Ostinato in White ; Freddy the Liberata: Freddy the Liberata is a resident of Defiance, though little is known about him. It is unlikely that Freddy is his actual name, as that is a uniquely human Earth name. Meh Yewll referenced Freddy the Liberata while driving her roller back to Defiance, telling Joshua Nolan and Amanda Rosewater that she had an appointment to treat him due to a possible resurgence of Viral hemorrhagic fever. It is possible that Freddy may have been a Liberata standing outside Darby Square on the day the Omec descent pods began soaring across the Defiance skyline. Defiance: The Awakening ; Geeze: Geeze was a Liberata male. He worked as a second Lieutenant for the Votanis Collective under the command of General Rahm Tak. Geeze was present on the day that Rahm Tak purchased a cache of weapons from a dealer at his camp in the Bordeen Valley in Oklahoma. Defiance: History Rhymes Geeze was also the one who spotted Datak Tarr when he exited the stasis net to negotiate Defiance's surrender terms. This was all a ploy however, as Datak had a bomb implanted into his arm. After entering the camp, he severed his arm and detonated the bomb, killing everyone in the camp including Geeze. Datak survived however. Defiance: My Name is Datak Tarr and I Have Come to Kill You ; Jered Kikema: Jered Kikema, usually referred to as just Jered, was a male bartender who worked at the NeedWant. He had worked there for at least seven years and was employed by the original owner, Hunter Bell. Jered witnessed Mayor Nicolette Riordon and Doc Yewll murder Bell after he had discovered that Mayor Nikki was secretly an Indogene masquerading as a human. Jered helped Riordon and Doc Yewll cover up the crime by hiding Bell's body in a hollow wall in the back of the bar. Years later, after ownership of the NeedWant passed on to Bell's widow, Kenya Rosewater, his body was discovered when several Irathient teenagers (Alak Tarr among them), accidentally broke through the wall, revealing the rotted corpse. Riordon, having since retired as Mayor, feared that Jered would expose her, so she murdered him by giving him an overdose of oxygen. With Doc Yewll as her accomplice, they made Jered's death look like a suicide. Defiance: A Well Respected Man ; Jormir: Jormir was a male Liberata and a resident of Defiance. In 2048, he went to Doc Yewll's office for a medical appointment. At this time, Yewll was being controlled by the Omec Kindzi, who forced her to abduct patients in order to feed them to the Omec as part of their Dread Harvest. Jormir was locked in a cage next to Datak Tarr and Samir Pandey. In short order, he was selected by the hungry Omec who killed and consumed him. Defiance: The Awakening ; Ugarti: Ugarti was the driver of a land coach that passed through Defiance en route to Yuma. Passengers and cargo included a supply of scrip chips as well as the Irathient prisoner, Rynn Grisu. Earth Republic ambassador Olfin Tennety and her husbands were also on board, along with Joshua Nolan. Olfin conspired with a group of bandits to rob the land coach. A Vysudium charge explosive was contained within the driver's compartment. When it detonated, Ugarti was instantly killed. Defiance: The Serpent's Egg Notes * The term Liberata is used in both the singular and plural when describing members of the race. See also Related pages * of note * Images of * Appearances of See also External Links References ----